Acidancan
Acidancan is a poisonous variant of Dancan that adapted to live underground. Appearance Acidancan resembles the normal Dancan, however his body is purple and his face pink with yellow eyes. Several large spikes protrude from it's back being a dark purple colour. History As their home world was ravaged by Space Storms, several packs of Dancan decided to migrate to below their planet's surface. There their species met new predators that made their numbers dwindle. These predators seemed to have only one weakness: Dancan's foam. Their foam had minor acidic properties, which though minor seemed to be their only weapon against these beings. As time passed, the groups that lived underground evolved into a new subspecies that could live in the underground and defend against predators with their new enhanced toxic abilities. Furnozilla's Continuity Light Spark War Acidancan was a space monster that fought in the great war between the Ultras and the Kaiju and Aliens that happened in 1888 AC. It battled with Ultraseven and managed to overpower him until everyone in the war were transformed into Spark Dolls by a mysterious electric wave of energy. His Spark Doll was later collected by Dark Ginga. Ultraman Lugiel Episode 1 When Bizorm was brought to life by Dark Ginga, he was tasked with finding someone with a corrupted heart that he could use as a tool to bring a Spark Doll to life. Bizom chose which Spark Doll would be used and he chose Acidancan's. He later found a man with temper problems and tricked him into connecting the Dark Spark with Acidancan's Spark Doll, only for Acidancan to take over the man and return to his true form. Finally free, Acidancan made his way across the city and found Daedalus and Eve in a forest, Deadalus had transformed into Neldorand and began battling with the monster. Neldorand didn't stand much of a chance against Acidancan, however Ultraman Lugiel appeared from within the Lugiel Spark and ditched Neldorand. Lugiel fought with Acidancan and managed to overpower him, but the monster had still managed to hurt him until it was finished off and transformed back into a Spark Doll by the Lugiel Thunderbolt. Profile * Height: 45 m * Average Needle Length: 5 m * Weight: 20,000 tons Powers * Foam Form : Acidancan can transform into a pile of foam that can move quickly and reform into his true form. This form is extremely toxic, allowing them to eat through obstacles and defenses they couldn't normally. * Needle Missles : Acidancan can fire the small spikes on their backs like homing missiles. ** Toxin Rocket : Acidancan can pump large amounts of its blood to their back area in order to fire the large spikes protruding from them as missles using a jet of pink blood. * Foam Beam : A very toxic pink beam of foam and needles fired from their mouth. * Underground Adaptation : As they evolved in underground caverns, Acidancan can see clearly in dimly lit underground areas. They are also excellent burrowers. * Acidancan presumably has the same abilities as a normal Dancan. Trivia * Image by KitsuneSoldier. Category:Furnozilla Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman Lugiel Kaiju Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Furnozilla's Continuity Category:First Kaiju Category:Poison Kaiju